


Сердце джунглей

by dear_prudence



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Memory Alteration, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потеряв память, Синтия Шмидт попадает в руки Щ.И.Т.а. Теперь ее имя - Эрика Хольштейн, и в этом новом мире Шерон Картер становится ее единственной наставницей. <br/>Единственной, как же. <br/>Брок Рамлоу всегда возвращает свое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце джунглей

— Эрика! Эрика! — кричит ей Шерон. — Отступаем.  
— Есть, агент Тринадцать, — подчиняется Эрика Хольштейн.

Эрика до боли стискивает зубы. Ее первая миссия в качестве агента Щ.И.Т.а заканчивается чересчур быстро. Она так и не успевает вспомнить все предыдущие задания, не успевает войти во вкус, не успевает понять, каково это — работать в оперативной группе «Сигма». Но ослушаться Шерон она никак не может. Когда приказывает агент Тринадцать, Эрика всегда подчиняется, даже в те моменты, когда того вовсе не желает. Расспросы ни к чему не приводят: Шерон загадочно улыбается и советует подопечной поменьше задумываться.

Возможно, она права. 

Амнезия отнимает у Эрики все: во всяком случае, когда она впервые приходит в себя после катастрофы, она ровным счетом ничего не помнит. Чистый лист, белоснежное льняное полотно — вот, что представляет ее сознание. Шерон смотрит на нее с сочувствием, гладит по волосам и легко касается холодными пальцами тыльной стороны ладони. Обещает снять ремни с запястий, как только Эрика отойдет от потрясения. Ни родителей, ни близких. У Эрики Хольштейн никого нет, кроме работы. Однажды Шерон отводит ее к Марии Хилл, и та гневно вскидывает брови, заметив их в дверях.

— Я ей не понравилась, — Эрика шмыгает носом и утирает слезы рукавом синей джинсовой рубашки. — Это ведь из-за меня произошла та катастрофа, Ше… Агент Тринадцать?

Картер хмурится, а после берет Эрику за руку и, притянув к себе, обнимает.

— Совсем раскисла, — констатирует Шерон и гладит ее по волосам. Недовольно поджимает губы, заметив отрастающие рыжие корни. — Сходим сегодня куда-нибудь? Я попрошу начальство, чтобы тебя отпустили со мной.

И грозная Мария Хилл действительно отпускает Хольштейн на вечер, но только под личную ответственность агента Тринадцать.

— Зови меня просто «Шерон», — просит Картер.

В ту ночь Эрика видит свой первый кошмар. Алый водопад, кровавое небо, чей-то смех и почему-то много черного цвета. Во сне Эрика слизывает кровь со своих рук. Во сне Эрика пьет вино из чьей-то черепной коробки, протыкая склизкий мозг острым каблуком сапога. Во сне Эрика хрипит и закатывает глаза, когда чужие руки сдавливают шею, оставляя колье из синих, самых драгоценных гематом. Проснувшись, она нервно сжимает простынь и, не выдержав, проводит по животу кончиками пальцев.

Она ничего не рассказывает Шерон о случившемся. Кошмары преследуют ее каждую ночь, и Эрика ждет их с нетерпением, не боится последствий, криков и страха. Она, в сущности, ничего не боится. Дурные сны — ее единственная связь с туманным прошлым.

— А может, меня звали совсем иначе? — смеется Эрика, и Картер окидывает ее недоверчивым взглядом. Думает, что Хольштейн не заметила, как ее ладонь мягко легла на пистолетную рукоять.  
— Опять фантазии? С чего мне скрывать от тебя, кто ты есть? — Шерон пожимает плечами.  
Действительно, это ей делать ни к чему.

Агент Тринадцать велит ей оставаться на месте, пока она проведет разведку самостоятельно. Эрика послушно замирает, прижимается к холодной стене и ждет дальнейших указаний. В пустующем здании повисает звенящая тишина, не прерываемая ни вскриком, ни выстрелом. Но все меняется через каких-то сорок секунд. Всполохи огня, чей-то истошный вой, треск разбитого стекла — Эрика больше не может слушать и опускается на пол, закрывает уши ладонями, отложив в сторону пистолет, будто надоевшую игрушку.

— Эрика! Тебе нужно срочно у… — но приказ Шерон обрывается на середине.  
— Где она? — интересуется некто. Хольштейн замирает. Этот голос, она, определенно, слышала его раньше.  
— Я повторяю, где она, кукла?

Эрика не слышит ответа Картер. Из наушника доносится лишь ее сдавленный стон.  
Намотав светлые локоны Шерон Картер на кулак, Брок Рамлоу с наслаждением устраивает агенту Тринадцать рандеву с бетонной стеной. Кровь на белокурых волосах выглядит завораживающе. Он срывает с Картер гарнитуру.

— Второй этаж, детка. Я пришел за тобой.

Эрика поднимается наверх. Там Шерон и… Сколько же трупов. Не иначе, группу «Сигма» вырезали полностью. Шерон, безвольно лежащая у ног незнакомого мужчины, и в самом деле похожа на куклу. Из последних сил она пытается отдать приказ. Шерон Картер никогда не сдается.

— Ухо…  
Брок Рамлоу разбивает ей рот носком тяжелого ботинка.  
— Отпусти ее! — кричит Эрика, пока Шерон давится кровью и осколками зубов.  
— Тогда пойдем со мной. Если ты пойдешь со мной, я больше ничего не сделаю ей, детка. Слово джентльмена.

Меньше всего Брок Рамлоу напоминает джентльмена.

— Как она называет тебя? Эрика? Твое настоящее имя нравится мне больше. Ты помнишь меня, детка? — Брок легонько подталкивает Хольштейн к лифту.  
— Нет, — она качает головой.  
— Вспомнишь.

Брок искал ее не один месяц. Знал, что Синтия Шмидт не погибла при взрыве. Не могла эта рыжая стерва отправиться на тот свет без него, не имела никакого права. Если нужно, он достанет ее из преисподней, вытащит из кипящего масла, в котором она будет жариться за все грехи. Он ненавидит ее, но без нее не может. Шмидт прочно въелась в его жизнь, стала ее неотъемлемой частью. И теперь, глядя на нее, такую потерянную и внешне помолодевшую лет на пять, Брок не может не чувствовать, как быстро и глухо бьется в груди камень, заменивший некогда сердце. Ничего не помнит. Ни отца, ни того, какой славой обладала совсем недавно. Даже его забыла. Но Броку ли не знать, как вернуть ей воспоминания? Он работал с человеческой памятью не раз и не два, вот только… Неужели ему ее немного жаль?

Все же нет.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Рамлоу, перехватывая запястья девушки пластиковой стяжкой.  
— Эрика Хольштейн, — отвечает его Синтия, глядя прямо перед собой.  
— Кто такая Шерон Картер?  
— Мой босс. Моя… подруга.  
— Кто я?  
— Мой мучитель.  
— Столько ответов — и ни одного правильного, — Брок качает головой, а после заставляет Эрику наклониться над ванной и с силой опускает ее голову в холодную воду. Дает ей отдышаться, лишь когда она начинает захлебываться.

Он меняет пытки каждый день, но вопросы остаются одними и теми же. Вода, электричество, свет, звук, сенсорная депривация, психологические меры воздействия… Способам несть числа. Она лжет, послушно называет ему то, другое имя, лишь бы Рамлоу перестал, но он ей отчего-то не верит.

Помогает лишь одно. Клиническая смерть. Брок хладнокровно возвращает ее с того света, и от разрядов дефибриллятора тело девушки содрогается на операционном столе.

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Син.  
— Кто такая Шерон Картер?  
— Лживая сука.  
— Кто я?  
— Труп.

Она прокусывает ему губу до крови, и Брок ухмыляется. Уже через неделю она становится той самой Синтией, которую он знал. Той самой, которую ненавидел сильнее всех прочих.  
Синтия тянет к себе нераспечатанную пачку сигарет, и полузабытый аромат вишни разносится по комнате.

— Ты введешь меня в курс дел. Я хочу знать, каких дров наломали в мое отсутствие, — она с удовольствием затягивается.  
— Хочешь вернуться в джунгли, Син? А как же уютная клетка в зоопарке Щ.И.Т.а?  
— Я хочу уничтожить его. Посеять смуту, расколоть изнутри. Хочу отомстить за то, что они со мной сделали.  
— Тебе и повод-то не был нужен, — смеется Брок.

Под грохот взрывов, гул вертолетных винтов, свист пуль и треск пулеметных очередей они устремляются в самое сердце каменных джунглей. Ее оживший кошмар сжимает плечо до боли, отстраняя ее, чтобы заслонить от чужих атак. Его дурной сон жадно облизывает губы, перерезая охотничьим ножом чье-то беззащитное горло.

Мир ждет кровавую дань.

**Author's Note:**

> Бедная Шерон, вечно ей в моих работах приходится худо.


End file.
